Marauding Again
by iheartremus
Summary: Is the best course of action to pretend you were never there? That way, perhaps forgiveness can be granted.
1. To Set the Stage

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money off this. Great stuff.

A/N: Well...I've had this story in my head for quite some time, and I've been wanting to write about some Marauding action. So...here goes some stuff.

Chapter 1  
The Hogwarts Express

When Dumbledore had sent Karin an owl saying he needed someone for the job of 'teacher's assistant', she had accepted in a heartbeat. She knew that the task would be a difficult one, but the woman of 29 was ready and willing to do whatever it took to get back to Hogwarts. Her years at school had given her some of the best experiences of her life, and now in a state of a financial slump, she welcomed the change of scene.

She sat in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express, undisturbed for most of her journey. They hadn't yet come to Kings Cross Station, and so there were very few children on the train. In a few more minutes, however, she knew that the bulk of the children going back to school would be filling the train with their noisy, rambunctious chatter. Leaning back in the comfortable seat and brushing auburn hair from grey eyes, she savored the last bit of chocolate and turned back to her book, desiring to enjoy it to its fullest before her peaceful calm was interrupted.

Too soon for Karin, the train approached the station, and the relaxing atmosphere shattered like glass. The children who made use of the extra space in her compartment were quite obnoxious first years, but remembering her first year experience, she could not think of anything with which to reprimand them. Their incessant chatter muted into a drone in her ears, and her head fell back and she drifted off to sleep.

-  
-  
-

When Karin awoke, her entire body was cold. The train had ceased moving, and no speck of light could be found. Her grey eyes widened, as the vague form of a dementor swept by the compartment doorway after pausing to look inside. The first years sitting around her were all shivering, and obviously terrified.

After it passed, she screwed up her courage, and stood up, peering out of the doorway. The frightening creature poked its head into another compartment, and she beheld someone conjure a patronus. When the dementor was forced away, Karin breathed a sigh of relief, and sent her mental gratitude to whoever had the presence of mind for a Patronus Charm. The lights came back on, and she turned back to make sure the first years were all right. She handed them the rest of her chocolate with some reluctance, and fought off the impulse to leave them and find who was in the other compartment in favour of staying with the children. She did her best to reassure them that everything was fine. She tried to forget the fact that there was no reason that any amount of horrible things could yet happen to them, and put all her energy into comforting the children.

-  
-  
-

When at last they arrived at Hogwarts, Karin was ushered to a place at the teacher's table. She didn't have time to observe the other teachers, except for those that sat directly beside her: Professor Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall.

"Ah, Miss Mackenzie. It's a pleasure having you at Hogwarts once more."

"Professor McGonagall, you are still teaching? I remember in first year learning Transfiguration from you!"

"Yes. It's a good job."

The two women smiled at each other.

"You can call me Karin by the way."

"In that case you can call me Minerva."

"That'll be strange! I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to see you as anything but Professor McGonagall."

Minerva laughed, as did Karin. At this time, Dumbledore had started his welcoming speech, and introduced the new teachers. When the name Remus Lupin fell on her ears, her ruddy skin paled. She found her neck craning to see if her ears were not fooling her. Her heart started beating faster than a train at the speed of a hundred miles per hour.

"How unkind of Albus not to tell me he was teaching this year!"

"Ah yes...I recall that you were good friends back in your school days."

She hadn't meant to say that out loud, but now that she had, she took it as an opportunity to find out details on his hiring from her new colleague.

"Yes, but I haven't seen or heard from him since...well since Lily and James' funeral."

On that more somber note, the two welcomed the other new teacher, Rubeus Hagrid. After his applause, Karin was very surprised that her name was spoken next. She stood up, and bowed a little, her face now flushed deeply. She couldn't help wondering if Remus was as excited to see her again, as she was to know he was here.

-  
-  
-

The feast was delicious, and Karin thoroughly enjoyed the finest meal she had tasted in months. The room was full of friends, and she didn't need to talk to anyone to feel she was a part of them.

When at last the overwhelmed teacher's assistant had eaten her fill, she found that most of the students were leaving the Great Hall in favour of their Common Rooms and Dormitories.

Now standing, she addressed Minerva once more.

"It was lovely talking to you again Pr...er...Minerva."

"I'll look forward to your help in classes soon."

"And I look forward to being there."

Karin smiled, unsure of where she was to go, but feeling very full. Her eyelids drooped slowly, and she shook her head to revive herself.

"Ah Karin. It is good to finally see you in person once again. Come with me and I will show you to your rooms."

The woman turned on her heels to find the kind figure of Albus Dumbledore standing behind her.

"Follow me"

His voice was as mild as it had ever been, and as always, he seemed to have a hint of amusement behind his understanding eyes. At times, he was unnerving to her, and at times, she felt the luckiest person in the world to count him as a friend.

She followed the Headmaster towards the Hogwarts guest rooms, and sighed as the one building she loved more than any filled her vision.

"Thank you for asking me to do this job, Professor Dumbledore."

"Please, call me Albus, Karin. We are both adults, and now colleagues."

She chuckled.

"As I said earlier to Minerva, calling you all by your given names will take some getting used to."

She could almost see the laughter in his eyes as he opened the door for her.

"Now, you may put a password on the door if you wish, I leave that to your discretion. There is a bedroom, a parlour, and a study for your personal use. You have access to all the resources of the castle should you need them, and if you have any questions, the entire staff will be happy to assist you."

"I cannot thank you enough, Albus."

"No need. Oh, here is your schedule. The teachers are all very excited to have extra help this year, especially a certain Professor Lupin."

At the mention of her old friend, her grey eyes shot upwards, staring into the face of the mischievous old man. He smiled, and then left her to her thoughts.

Karin sighed, sinking down onto the comfortable sofa, her schedule in hand, and her eye never leaving the place where the inscription lay:

_Professor Remus Lupin:  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - 9:00 _

-

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I was dying to write something about the Marauders for ages, and I've had this story flitting through my head...yes. I'll be doing flashbacks into the school years every other chapter or something along those lines. Please read and review, I can't wait to hear from you all!


	2. Backwards

A/N:

Well, I hope you enjoyed the last installment, and here is the next! I've corrected some careless mistakes in the last chapter, so here's hoping that I won't have any here!

blackskarlett: Karin and Snape...I've been wondering about them for ages, and then I started thinking...well...how would _I_ react if I saw someone I really didn't like, but I didn't like him ages ago and we were grown up since then...hm...to this point ...I really don't know yet. Haha...

The Makers of Mayhem: I'm sorry about the Miranda thing. Ignore that, I've fixed it. And here come the next few chapters! I love you so much for reviewing ...like...all my current stuff! hehehehehe keep coming back for more, and tell your friends...hahaha!

-  
-  
-

Chapter 2  
Backwards

Karin turned over in her bed. Remus was here. Her brain felt as if it might explode at any second. She stared up at the ceiling and chewed at some loose skin on her lower lip. Twitching her fingers, she turned over to view her clock. The bright number blinked at her, steadily pulsing to the rate of her heart. After a time, her eyelids gradually drooped, and she was swept away to the Land of Nodd.

-  
-  
-

_Karin sat very still on the train ride to Hogwarts. She had not yet met anyone she would consider worth making friends with, and that bothered her greatly. Her feet drummed a steady rhythm on the floor, and her fingers hit the offbeat. Eyes staring out the window, she was startled to realize that there was a boy sitting in front of her._

Excuse, me...everwhere else's full.Not a problem.

The two sat there for a while, silent. Karin looked at him carefully, as if sizing him up. He was small, his hair a sort of dusty brown, and his skin was paper white. She could see the remains of some old scars on his face and neck. Goodness!' she thought to herself. There was nothing mean or cruel in his countenance, indeed, his face fairly radiated all that was good and kind, except for a certain shyness. Karin couldn't help feeling that he was hiding something, for all his sweet appearance. Deeming him worthy of conversation, Karin spoke first.

What's your name?

The boy started, and fumbled for words.

Remus Lupin.Oh. I'm Karin Mackenzie. Where are you from, Remus?I'm from - 

But she never got further than that, for at the same time Karin was trying to begin an amiable conversation, two very rowdy boys entered the compartment. 

Ah, Remus we found you!You rascal, we were looking everywhere for you. Eventually we just gave up and sat in the nearest compartment, but - Then they kicked us out of there -Said we were too noisy.

James looked over, and seemed to notice Karin for the first time.

Hullo, who's this Remus?Er...this is Karin Mackenzie.Sirius Black.James Potter.So Karin, you a First Year?

Karin nodded slowly, not yet sure if she liked these newcomers. She looked at the two of them, and then at Remus. The boys were taller than most their age. The one who addressed himself as James had jet black hair, and glasses, and the other one - Sirius - had hair the colour of Honeyduke's Finest Dark Chocolate.

Excellent. Hope to see you in Gryffindor.Why's that?Well you see, if you get put in a house like Slytherin, we'll have to torment the living daylights out of you. You seem like a decent gel, and I'd be sorry to put you through that.So why wouldn't you just...not do it?Oh but you see, you'd be a Slytherin then, and be polluted and corrupted forever, and we'd just have to antagonize you.It'd be far too much fun not too.

The boys both had the silliest grins that Karin had ever seen, and she couldn't help bursting out laughing at the sight of them. They were just like two clowns, or puppies. She couldn't tell which.

I see. I'll make a point of avoiding it then.Well...you can try...but the Sorting Hat can be very persuasive. But never mind, I think you'll be fine.What year are you in?

Karin found herself addressing most of her comments to Sirius, who seemed to be more of the leader of the group. James was by no means submissive, but Sirius' entire being gave off a commanding air.

Third. All Three of us. We three are in third year.Lookit that, three in third year...Must be our lucky year then.

Again Karin felt herself giggling. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Remus take up a book and start reading.

The conversation continued for the duration of the train ride, and Karin felt much more comfortable now she knew people at her new school. 

-  
-  
-

Karin walked up to the Sorting hat, full of apprehension. She desperately hoped that she would be placed in Gryffindor, so as not to lose her new friends. Placing the hat on her head, she waited for its response, full of tension from head to toe.

Well let's see now...ambitious...cunning...and a tad bit manipulative too. You might make a Slytherin. But wait...we've got bravery here too, and you're very headstrong. I'm beginning to think...yes that's right. No doubt about it...

GRYFFINDOR!

Karin pulled the hat off her head, thoroughly relieved, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Sirius Black.

-  
-  
-

Karin woke with a start, and realized that she had overslept. Sighing, she dressed, pulled her hair back quickly, brushed her teeth and went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom without bothering for breakfast. She entered the room, a slight blush creeping onto her face as she realized they had already begun the lesson. The same blush deepened when she caught Remus' eye.

K-Karin. Thank you for coming...I er...well. I...

A/N: Allrighty...I hope you enjoyed that!__


End file.
